


Это не ты

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тоби надоело смотреть, что Мак и Эван не могут поговорить: один боится услышать правду, другой боится, что всё окажется ложью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это не ты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts).



> Пост 1x08, спойлеры

Эван готов спорит на что угодно, что Мак перебрал в уме уже все известные ему ругательства не по разу. Тоби - талантливая девочка, Эван это и раньше знал, но до сих пор имел счастье только наблюдать за этими талантами и согласился бы и дальше наблюдать, а не испытывать на собственной шкуре. Впрочем, идея запереть их вдвоём с Маком казалась ужасной только первые пару часов, когда они безуспешно пыталась выбраться. Сейчас, когда они сидели на диване и в напряжённом молчании пили чай, идея казалась совсем отвратительной.  
Первым не выдержал Мак:  
\- И когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
Эван не собирался. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, ни за что. Он собирался молчать до тех пор, пока это не станет неважным, а потом просто забыть. Не сложилось. Эван не знает, как объяснить Маку, что он боялся, вот ровно всего этого и боялся. Хуже уже, впрочем, быть не может, так что Эван признаётся:  
\- Никогда.  
Мак молчит и разглядывает потёртый костер с винтажной фотографией Эйфелевой башни. Он не злится - злость выкипела ещё когда они пытались выбраться из квартиры. То, что видит Эван, больше всего похоже на растерянность и страх. Мака можно понять. Эван понимает. Только по-прежнему не знает, что с этим делать. Дилан как-то советовала просто объяснить, и он следует её совету. В конце концов, этот вариант ничем не хуже других.  
\- Тот человек, в холодильнике... я обязан ему не только жизнью.  
Эван смутно помнит, что он говорил дальше, что пытался объяснить. Мак слушал внимательно, сосредоточенно и не перебивая. От этого болезненно тянуло под левой ключицей и садился голос, но Эван продолжал говорить-говорить-говорить, пока не почувствовал, как Мак неловко сжимает его ладонь в своей.  
Как они оказались в спальне, Эван помнит ещё хуже, но ему плевать. Потому что Мак рядом. Родной, горячий, торопливый и отзывчивый. Эван ведёт руками по его плечам вверх, потом вниз проводит пальцами по рёбрам, сжимает сосок, целует живот и чувствует совершенно обжигающее удовлетворение, наблюдая, как на смуглой коже расцветают багровые отметки. Мак стаскивает с них обоих одежду, нетерпеливо жертвуя пуговицами и молниями. Эван перехватывает его руку, переплетает пальцы и задыхается, когда Мак другой рукой дразняще ведёт вниз по его животу и сам не выдерживает, ускоряется, обхватывает вместе их члены и начинает быстрыми длинными движениями дрочить, закучив губу и не отрывая взгляд от лица Эвана. Внутри всё отзывается резким почти болезненным удовольствием на каждое движение, каждый стон, каждый вдох Мака. В ушах звенит "Моймоймоймой!..". Эван сам низко стонет, требовательно целует Мака, и кончает в его руку.  
Потом они лежат рядом, мокрые, встрёпанные и пытаются отдышаться. Эван разглядывает профиль Мака и думает, что им давно следовало всё обсудить. Он улыбается и чуть сжимает руку Мака в своей.


End file.
